Whistle for the Choir
by snipershezz
Summary: Peter doesn't think Yondu will miss his arrow for a little while – he was wrong.


**Characters:** Yondu Udonta, Kraglin Obfonteri, Peter Quill,

 **Relationships:** Yondu Udonta/Kraglin Obfonteri

 **Tags:** Family, Love, Family Fluff, Birthdays, Little Peter, Gift Giving, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, This Shit Gave Me Cavities, The Best Damn Family in the World, Parent!Yondu Udonta, Parent!Kraglin Obfonteri, Happy Feels for Everyone!

 **Summary:** Peter doesn't think Yondu will miss his arrow for a little while – he was wrong.

 **Prompt Five:** Presents

 **A/N:** I love writing shit like this, makes me all happy :D

The concept of Hrax and Hraxian!Kraglin comes from the incredible Write_Like_An_American, who's stories I utterly adore 3 (and you should totally go read, like, all of them because they are amazing) So, shout to them for creating it because none of my stories would exist without their ideas :)

 **Part Five of** _ **Yondu Week 2017**_ **.**

#yonduweek

* * *

"Peter?"

The boy in question looked up with a guilty expression.

Kraglin sighed, "Where is it kid?"

"Where's what?"

He received a very pointed look, "Ya know what."

Peter sighed and produced the yaka arrow from behind his back, "I just wanted to see if it would fit."

The man took it and gave the boy a puzzled look, "Fit what? Cap'n's hoppin' mad by tha way."

"You gotta promise you won't say nothin'!"

Kraglin crouched to Peter's level, "About what?"

The boy produced a holster from behind his back, "It's Yondu's birthday tomorrow."

Kraglin placed the arrow down on the floor and took the holster from him, "What's this Pete?"

"It's a new arrow holster."

The man ran his fingers over the leather. It was oiled to a shine and had patterns burned into it, just like the captain's tattoos, "This is beautiful Peter, where'd ya get'it?"

"I – I made it."

Kraglin's eyebrows hit his hairline, "Ya what? Ya made this? Seriously?"

The boy nodded, "The tailor showed me how, I practiced fer ages on pieces of off cuts before I could do it proper, then she showed me how to burn the patterns in and I copied Yondu's tattoos." He looked down at his feet shyly, "You think he'll like it?"

The older man snorted, "Are ya kiddin' me? He's gunna _love_ it. This is – wow Pete – this is incredible work, boy." He picked up the arrow and slid it into place, "Fits perfect."

Peter beamed, "You wanna help me wrap it?"

Kraglin chuckled, "Sure kid."

* * *

The bed bounced.

 _Early_.

Too fucking early.

Yondu cracked open an eye to see Peter sitting – grinning like a loon – at the end of his bed.

Kraglin sighed heavily and threw an arm over his eyes, "Piss off Peter it's too fucking early."

Kraglin Obfonteri was _not_ a morning person.

The smile dropped off the boy's face.

Yondu smacked Kraglin in the stomach, "Wake up ya asshole."

Kraglin made an angry noise, "Fuck off."

Yondu whistled, making the arrow rattle in its holster.

The Hraxian sat bolt upright, "I'm up, I'm up!"

Yondu chuckled and sat up as well, "Right Quill, what's so damned important ya gotta wake a man up so early?"

Peter thrust a crudely wrapped present in his direction, "Happy Birthday!"

Yondu blinked. He took it from the boy, who was practically vibrating with excitement. "You got me a birthday present?"

Peter nodded, "I made it!"

Yondu grimaced internally, it was probably something totally useless – like the macaroni picture frame the boy had stuffed in his side table, a photo of his mother in it – "Oh, that were real thoughtful of ya, kid."

Kraglin elbowed him, grinning as much as Peter was, "Go on, open it."

Yondu tore the paper to reveal the item inside. He nearly dropped the thing on the bed – it was a new arrow holster. He fingered the designs along the sides, "These are ma tattoos." He said softly.

Peter nodded, "I know, I copied them. I think they're pretty much the same."

"They're perfect. It's perfect." Yondu was horrified when he felt himself get choked up.

He was always so hard on the kid – sometimes he though the boy really hated him – and then he goes and actually _makes_ Yondu a gift. Not just a gift, it was something Yondu had been meaning to do for a _long_ time. And this wasn't just something he quickly knocked together – like Yondu would have – there was _hours_ of work in this thing. It was gorgeous.

The Centaurian cleared his throat – glancing quickly at Kraglin, _daring_ the man to comment on his watery eyes. "This is tha most thoughtful gift I ever got Peter. Thank you."

"So, you like it?" He asked shyly.

Yondu chuckled, "Kid, I _love_ it."

And if Yondu whistled more than usual, flicking his coat back each time, showing Peter's gift off – well – it _was_ his birthday after all.


End file.
